Vital question
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Bulma ist schwanger von Vegeta und sie weiß nicht wie sie es ihm sagen soll....!Wird alles ein gutes Ende haben...?! (ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und bitte tüchtig Reviews schreiben!) *ABGESCHLOSSEN*


Vital question  
  
`Er wird mich verachten! Wie soll ich es ihm bloß sagen.... Für ihn war es ja nur ein "Ausrutscher", aber für mich war es schon mehr, ich weiß auch, dass er nicht so empfindet wie ich. Aber wie soll ich ihm DAS erklären...?!´  
  
Ich wurde von meiner Mutter aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Bulmaschätzchen, ich habe dich schon fünf mal gerufen, aber du kamst ja nicht. Das Essen ist fertig . Gehst du bitte in den Gravitationsraum und sagst Vegeta bescheid."  
  
„Ok Mum!"  
  
Ich lief durch den Flur und machte mich auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum. Ich schaute durch das kleine Fenster an der Tür und sah Vegeta hart trainieren.  
  
`Ich muss ihn jetzt aber leider stören!´ dachte ich.  
  
Ich klopfte an die Tür.  
  
„Vegeta, kommst du bitte, dass Essen ist fertig!"  
  
„Frau, du sollst mich nicht stören!"  
  
„Aber das Essen ist fertig!"  
  
Vegeta kam mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Gravitationsraum.  
  
„Frau, ich komme gleich, muss mich noch frisch machen!" knurrte Vegeta.  
  
„Kein Problem, Vegeta! Wir warten auf dich."  
  
`Seit wann ist sie so nett...! Bestimmt denkt sie immernoch an diese eine Nacht, aber ich empfinde nichts für sie und damit basta!´ dachte Vegeta genervt.  
  
„Ach Vegeta...."  
  
„Was ist Frau!"  
  
„Ähm...schon gut!"  
  
Vegeta ging in sein Zimmer. Ich lief die Treppen runter und ging in die Küche.  
  
`Ich muss es ihm heute Abend noch sagen!´  
  
Ich hatte nicht viel gegessen, nur ein paar Happen, die ich aber gleich wieder raus würgte. Ich wollte nichts essen, aber hätte ich nichts gegessen, hätten sich meine Eltern wieder Sogen gemacht! Ich hörte jemand die Treppen rauf kommen, an den Schritten erkannte ich das es Vegeta war. Ich öffnete meine Tür ein Spalt und sah Vegeta auf den Gravitationsraum zugehen.  
  
Ich blieb lang wach und wartete darauf, dass Vegeta in sein Zimmer gehen würde, dass genau neben meinem lag. Dann hörte ich jemanden im Flur laufen. Ich spähte durch das Schlüsselloch. Vegeta kam gerade aus dem Bad und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
`Du musst es ihm sagen! Du schaffst es!´ redete ich mir gut zu. Dann öffnete ich meine Tüu und ging in den Flur hinaus. Ich stand erst noch eine Weile vor Vegetas Tür, aber dann fasste ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und klopfte an seine Tür.  
  
„Wer ist da?" fragte Vegeta.  
  
„Ich bin's... Bulma." Antwortete ich zögernd.  
  
„Was willst du von mir, Frau!"  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden. Kann ich rein kommen?"  
  
„Komm' rein!" sagte Vegeta mit genervter Stimme.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür. Vegeta saß auf seinem Bett.  
  
„Was ist den noch so wichtig, Frau!" fragte Vegeta.  
  
„Vegeta.... du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Nacht vor zwei Wochen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, ich hatte dir aber..."  
  
Ich unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Ich weiß Vegeta, ich weiß..."  
  
„Und was willst du dann jetzt noch?!" fragte Vegeta genervt.  
  
Ich schaute ihn an und versuchte so ernst woe möglich zu wirken.  
  
„Vegeta ich... ich..." ich konnte nicht!  
  
„Was ist mit dir, sag' schon!"  
  
„Vegeta ich... ich bin schwanger!" stotterte ich.  
  
`Oh nein, wie schrecklich ich hatte es wirklich gesagt!´  
  
Ich rannte aus Vegetas Zimmer und flüchtete in mein Badezimmer. Vegeta starrte auf die Tür, aus der ich gerade gerannt war. Er war sprachlos und schaute verwirrt.  
  
`Was hat sie gerade gesagt! Ie ist schwanger, von MIR?! Wo ist sie hingerannt?´  
  
Vegeta lief in mein Zimmer. Er hörte ein schluchzen aus meinem Badezimmer.  
  
„Frau... ähm... Bulma.... mach die Tür auf." Sotterte er.  
  
„Nein! Ich würde jetzt am liebsten sterben!"  
  
Vegeta war geschockt, als er mich das sagen hörte.  
  
`Was soll ich machen!´ dachte Vegeta hilflos.  
  
„B...Bulma... aber wieso denn?" fragte Vegeta vorsichtig.  
  
„Weil ich von einem Mann schwanger bin, der mich nicht einmal liebt, einer, der mich verachtet und mich nicht wahr nimmt!" schluchzte ich.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
  
`Meint sie etwa mich? Sie will sich wegen mir umbringen?!"  
  
Auf einmal hörte Vegeta einen Spiegel zerklirren.  
  
`Was hat sie vor? Sie wirs sich doch nicht etwas antun!´ dachte er hilflos.  
  
„Bulma?" fragte Vegeta vorsichtig.  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
„Bulma!!! Mach' kein Scheiß!" schrie Vegeta.  
  
„Was ist Vegeta... ich bin müde! Mir wird so schlecht...." murmelte ich.  
  
„Was ist los!?" fragte Vegeta panisch.  
  
„Alles rot... mir ist schwindelig..." murmelte ich.  
  
`Alles rot? Sie hat sich doch hoffentlich nichts angetan! Oder doch?!´  
  
„Bulma...................BULMA!!!" er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Aus lauter Panik brach Vegeta die Badtür auf.  
  
`Oh nein, was hat sie gemacht! Sie blutet ja und sie ist Ohnmächtig!´  
  
Ich hatte mir die Pulsader am linken Arm aufgeschnitten. Durch den knall, als Vegeta die Tür aufbrach, wurden meine Eltern geweckt. Sie rannten in mein Zimmer. Mitlerweile hatte Vegeta mich hoch gehoben und hielt mich sicher in den Armen. Er drückte mit einem Handtuch auf mein blutendes Handgelenk.  
  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Mr. Briefs.  
  
„Rufen sie sofort den Notarzt an oder....ach... vergessen sie's! Ich bring sie schnell ins Krankenhaus!" satgte Vegeta hecktisch.  
  
Vegeta flog mit mir im Arm zum Krankenhaus. Im Krankenhaus wurde ich sofort behandelt.  
  
„Müssen wir bei ihrer Frau auf irgendetwas acht geben, ist sie gegen irgendwelche Medikamente erlärgisch oder hat sie irgendeine Krankheit?" fragte der Arzt.  
  
„Ähm... sie ist nicht meine Frau. Sie ist....."  
  
`Was soll ich sagen... genau, ich sag' sie ist meine Freundin.´  
  
„... sie ist meine Freundin! Passen sie gut auf sie auf, sie it schwanger!" sagte Vegeta.  
  
„Gut. Danke das sie es uns gesagt haben." Sagte der Arzt mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Nach ca. einer halben Stunde durfte Vegeta zu mir. Als er in das Zimmer kann, schlief ich. Der Arzt hatte gesagt, dass er mir die Wunde zugenäht hatte. Vegeta sezte sich an mein Krankenbett.  
  
`Was macht diese verrückte Frau bloß für Sachen! Das alles hat sie nur wegen mir gemacht! Ihr muss wirklich etwas an mir liegen!" dachte Vegeta.  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen.  
  
„Wo...wo bin ich? Und was machst du hier Vegeta?!" fragte ich.  
  
„Du verrückte Frau, du hast mir einen schrecken eingejagt und da habe ich dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht!" murmelte Vegeta.  
  
„Vegeta... das ist mir jetzt irgendwie peinlich!"  
  
Vegeta schaute mich an, überleget nicht lange, sondern küsste mich. Dann kam der Azt.  
  
„Wir können sie heute schon entlassen, aber unter einer Bedinung."  
  
„Und die wäre?" fragte ich.  
  
„ Das sie ja nicht noch mal so eine Blödsnn machen, dass ist nicht gut für ihr Kind." sagte der Arzt.  
  
Alles wurde geklärt uns Vegeta flog mit mir im Arm zurrück zur Capsule Corp.. Ich hatte ein Verband um mein Handgelenk. Voe der Tür blieb ich stehen.  
  
„Vegeta.... bitte sag' meinen Eltern nich, dass ich mir die Pulsaber aufgeschnitten habe. Sag' das ich gestürzt bin oder so! Bitter Vegeta" flehte ich ihn an.  
  
`Sie bittet mich um etwas....!´  
  
„Ok, Fr.... ähm... Bulma!" sagte Vegeta mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Vegeta und ich gingen ins Haus rein und tischten meinen Eltern die Lügengeschichte auf, die sie Gott sei dank auch glaubten.  
  
„Ach Mum, Dad ihr werdet bald Oma und Opa!" sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und ging nach oben.  
  
Vegeta folgte mir. Meine Eltern schauten etwas perplex, freuten sich aber dann darüber. Ich ging in mein Zimmer. Vegeta blieb im Fulr stehen.  
  
`Soll ich noch mal zu ihr gehen? Hm... doch, ich gehe noch mal zu ihr.´ entschloss Vegeta  
  
Vegeta klopfte vorsichtig an meine Tür.  
  
„Wer ist da?" fragte ich.  
  
„Ähm... ich bin's Vegeta. Darf ich zu dir rein kommen?" fragte Vegeta vorsichtig.  
  
„Oh Vegeta, komm rein!" sagte ich lächelnd.  
  
Vegeta öffnete die Tür und sah mich auf meinem Bett liegen. Vegeta schloß die Tür und blieb stehen.  
  
„Komm ruhig zu mir, Vegeta!" sagte ich.  
  
Vegtea ging auf mich zu und setzte sich zu mir auf' s Bett. Er drehte sich zu mir und wollte etwas sagen, aber ich stopte ihn mit einem Kuss. Dann schaute er mich an.  
  
„Bulma... wieso hast du das getan?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
„ich... es tut mir leid vegeta! Ich war verzweifelt..." sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, die nie wieder zu tun...!" sagte Vegeta.  
  
`Er bittet um etwas! Dann muss es ihm wohl sehr ernst sein!´ dacht ich.  
  
„Vegeta, ich weiß das du meine Gefühle nicht erwiederst und das macht mich traurig." Mir floß eine Träne über die Wange aber ich redete weiter. „Ich weiß, dass du anders empfindest als ich!"  
  
„Bulma, heute habe ich erfahren, wie es ist, fast einen Menschen zu verlieren. Meine Gefühle haben sich geändert, ich will damit sagen, dass... dass..." Vegeta stopte.  
  
„Das was, Vegeta?" fragte ich zärtlich.  
  
„Das... ich dich liebe, Bulma!" sagte Vegeta und drehte seinen Kopf weg.  
  
`Was wird sie jetzt wohl sagen?!´  
  
Ich schaute Vegeta an und lächelte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Vegeta!" sagte ich liebevoll.  
  
  
  
Mitlerweite war ein Monat vergangen. Man sah mir schon an, dass ich schwanger war. Es klopfte an der Tür und ich machte auf. Es war Son Goku.  
  
„Oh hallo Son Goku!" sagte ich fröhlich.  
  
„Hallo Bulma. Wo ist Vegeta ich muss ihn sprechen!" sagte Son Goku.  
  
„Vegeta trainiert im Gravitationsraum, aber wieso fragst du?"  
  
„Jetzt nicht, Bulma!" sagte Son Goku hecktisch.  
  
Son Goku rannte die Treppen rauf.  
  
`Bin ich etwa im falschen Film, oder was?!´  
  
Ich lief die Treppen rauf und ging den Flur entlang zum Gravitationsraum. Durch das Fenster in der Tür, sah ich dass Vegeta und Son Goku diskutierten. Ich schaute es mir eine Weile an und ging dann rein.  
  
„Was ist den los?!" fragte ich.  
  
„Bulma....ich muss weg gehen!" sagte Vegeta zögernd.  
  
„Wie weg gehen? Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Son Goku hat mir erzählt, dass Storm auf dem Planeten Organix 7 ist. Ich muss da sofort hin!"  
  
(Storm ist ein erfundener Fießling und Organix 7 ist auch erfunden!)  
  
„Aber...aber..." sotterte ich.  
  
„Es tut mir leid! Ich beeile mich und komme so schnell wie möglich wieder!" sagte Vegeta und gab mir eine Kuss.  
  
Vegeta und Son Goku wollten gerade gehen, aber ich hielt sie noch auf.  
  
„Stop!" sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Vegeta und Son Goku blieben stehen und schauten nich verwirrt an. Tränen füllten sich in meinen Augen.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf Vegeta und du auch Son Goku!" sagte ich mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
Vegeta schaute mich an. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich rannte auf ihn zu und küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er ging. Ich legnte einen Kopf auf seine Brust und er unmarmte mich.  
  
„Ich liebe dich und ich will dich micht verlieren!" flüsterte ich ihm liebevoll zu.  
  
Vegeta gab mir noch einen Kuss und ging dann mit Son Goku fort. Ich war zu dieser Zeit im ersten Monat schwanger. Die Zeit verging langsam. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Vegeta dachte. Ich vermisste ihn sehr. Ich vermisste seine zärtichen Küsse, seine Anwesenheit, ich vermisste einfach alles an ihm.  
  
`Oh Vegeta wann kommst du wieder?!´  
  
  
  
Mitlerweile waren sechs Monate vergangen und ich war mit meinem Baby im siebten Monat schwanger. Dann kam ein besonderer Tag. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und ich schlief friedlich in meinem Bett. Ich hatte schon einein sehr rundlichen Bauch bekommen und ich freute mich wahnsinnig auf unser Kind, aber ich vermisste Vegeta. Jemand legte sich zu mir während ich schlief. Als ich so gegen achz Uhr aufwachte, erschrak ich und schrie vor schreck, weil jemand neben mir in meinem Bett lag. Ich erkannte nicht wer es war, weil die Person mir dem Rücken zu mir schlief. Aber dann wachte die Person auf, weil ich geschrien hatte.  
  
„Wer sind sie und was machen sie in meinem Bett!" sotterte ich erschrocken.  
  
Die Person drehte dich zu mir um. Es war Vegeta!  
  
„Hey Bulma, ich bin's doch nur Vegeta!" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Es war wirklich Vegeta! Ich freute mich riesig, warf mich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Dann standen wir vom Bett auf.  
  
„Oh Vegeta, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!"  
  
„Ich dich auch! Ich habe jeden Tag an dich und das Baby gedacht." sagte er zärtlich.  
  
Er betrachtete meinen rundlichen Bauch.  
  
„Das Baby ist während meiner Abwesenheit, aber ganz schön gewachsen!" sagte Vegeta mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Ich lächelte. Aufeinmal trat das Baby so stark, dass ich mich so sehr erschrack und fast fiel, aber Vegeta fing mich auf. Er küsste mich zärtlich. Wir legten uns aufs Bett. Vegeta legte seinen Kopf auf mein Bauch und horchte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf meinen Bauch.  
  
„Da, es tritt! Wie kräftig es ist! Weißt du schon ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?" fragte Vegeta liebevoll.  
  
„Nein noch nicht. Ich wollte es nicht alleine erfahren. Heute habe ich sowieso einen Termin, da kannst du ja mitkommen." sagte ich lächelnd.  
  
Vegeta schaute mir in die Augen und nickte. Gegen Mittag machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Arzt. Im Untersuchungszimmer lag ich auf einer liege und Vegeta saß neben mir auf einem Stuhl. Dann kam der Arzt.  
  
„Herr Doktor, wir würden gerde erfähren, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird." Sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ok." sagte der Arzt.  
  
Der Arzt machte ein paar Ultraschallbilder und druckte sie für mich aus.  
  
„Sehen sie, das ist ihr Kind."  
  
„Und was wird es?" fragte ich ungeduldig.  
  
„Sie tragen einen kerngesunden Jungen in sich!" sagte der Arzt mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Ich lächelte Vegeta an. Er lächelte auch und gab mir ein Kuss. Zuhause wollten meine Eltern sofort die Bilder sehen. Vegeta und ich gingen hoch. Wir schmußten auf meinem Bett.  
  
  
  
Zwei Monate später......  
  
Ich konnte den Entbindungstermin kaum Abwarten und Vegeta war auch schon ziemlich nervör. In zwei Tagen sollte es so weit sein. Vegeta schlief mitlerweile mit in meinem Zimmer, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Was ich auch total süß von ihm fand. Wir saßen in der Küche und aßen gerade zu Abend.  
  
„Und, in zwei Tagen ist es so weit!" sagte Mrs. Briefs mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ja Mum! Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf!" sagte ich happy.  
  
Mrs. Briefs schaute zu Vegeta.  
  
„Und du Vegeta?!"  
  
„Ich freue mich auch schon. Mein Sohn wird stark werden, genauso wie sein Vater!" sagte Vegeta stolz.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen Vegeta und ich hoch. Vegeta half mi, da Treppen steigen sehr anstrengend und schwer mitlerweile für mich war. Wir gingen dann schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf. Ich schaute mich um. Vegeta schlief noch. Aufeinmal spürte ich ein Ziehen, etwas später noch eins! Waren das etwa.....! Ja, sie waren es, die Wehen. Ich lag erst noch still da. Nach einer Weile, wurden die Wehen immer stärker und schmerzvoller. Ich rüttelte Vegeta sanft wach.  
  
„Vegeta, wach auf! Es ist so weit!" sagte ich hecktisch.  
  
„Hä, was ist so weit?!" fragte er noch halb im Schlaf.  
  
„Die Wehen! Ich bekomme jetzt mein Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd!" schrie ich.  
  
Das war eine Wehe! Es war fast so weit. Vegeta schrak hoch, als ich schrie. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Ich sagte ihm, dass er mich sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen sollte. Ich atmete schwer. Vegeta hielt mich sicher in seinen Armen und flog so schnell wie er konnte. Im Krankenhaus wartete Vegeta ungeduldig vor dem Endbindungssaal. Er ging auf und ab. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Vegeta blieb schlagartig stehen.  
  
„Und was ist? Ist das Baby da?" fragte Vegeta ungeduldig.  
  
„Ja, ich gratuliere ihnen zu einem quichlebendigen Sohn!" sagte die Hebamme.  
  
„Darf ich rein gehen?" fragte er.  
  
„Natürlich dürfen sie!" sagte die Hebamme lächelnd.  
  
Vegeta kam ins Zimmer er sah das Baby auf meinem Arm und lächelte.  
  
„Hallo Vegeta!" sagte ich fröhlich.  
  
„Hallo Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta schaute sich das Baby an.  
  
„Wie süß er aussieht! Er wird bestimmt mal ein starker Kämpfer." sagte Vegeta lächelnd.  
  
„Willst du ihn auch mal halten?" fragte ich.  
  
Vegeta überlegte einen Augenblick. Aber dann nickte er. Ich gab ihm das kleine Baby vorsichtig in die Arme.  
  
„Wie willst du ich nennen?" fragte Vegeta.  
  
„Was hältst du von dem Namen... hmm.... Kai?!" fragte ich.  
  
„Hmm.....nein! Unser Sohn verdient einen besseren Namen!" sagte er grübelnd.  
  
Wir beide überlegten. Dann schoß Vegeta ein Name in den Sinn.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit Trunks!" sagte er.  
  
„Oh ja, dass ist es! Der Name ist wie für ihn geschaffen!" sagte ich glücklich.  
  
Vegeta lächelte mich an. Dann schaute er Trunks an, der in seinen Armen schlief und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich war sehr erschöpft, deswegen schlief ich auch ein. Vegeta legte Trunks in das Babykrankenbett, küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen und ging dann. Am nächsten Tag holte mich Vegeta vom Krankenhaus ab. Er flog mit mir und Trunks zurück zur Capsule Corp.. Als ich mit Trunks im Arm ins Haus ging, kamen sofort meine Eltern und wollten Trunks halten.  
  
„Bulma, ich habe für heute Abend ein paar Freunde eingeladen." Sagte Vegeta mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Das ist aber schön!" sagte ich fröhlich.  
  
Am Abend kamen alle unsere Freunde. Son Goku, Son Gohan, Yamchu, Piccolo, Teshinhan, Dende, .......! Chi Chi kam mit Son Gkou und Son Gohan zuerst.  
  
„Och wie süß!!!" rief Chi Chi, nachdem sie Trunks erblickte. „Schau doch mal Son Goku, ist er nicht ein süßer kleiner Mann?" fragte Chi Chi.  
  
„Ja, Chi Chi da hast du recht!" sagte Son Goku.  
  
„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet Vegeta!" sagte er dann noch lachend.  
  
Vegeta schaute Son Goku wütend an.  
  
„ Sei' ruhig Kakarott!" sagte Vegeta knurrend.  
  
Ich schaute zu Vegeta und dieser lächelte mir zu. Dann kamen auch schon die anderen. Meine Mutter hatte Kuchen gekauft und Kaffe gemacht. Es wurde langsam spät. Nach und nach gingen alle. Son Goku, Chi Chi und Son Gohan waren die letzten die noch da waren.  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Bulma! Gib acht auf dich und Trunks und natürlich Vegeta, den darf man ja nicht vergessen!" sagte Son Goku lächelnd.  
  
„Ich danke die Son Goku! Du bist und bleibt der beste Freund für mich!" sagte ich glücklich.  
  
Dann gingen sie auch. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von Chi Chi und Son Gohan. Nachdem sie weg waren, ging ich mit Vegeta hoch in unser Zimmer. Vegeta hatte ein kleines Babybettchen aufgestellt. Ich legte Trunks vorsichtig rein, weil er durch die ganze Anstrengung und Aufregung eingeschlafen war. Ich lächelte Vegeta zu und dieser nahm mich auf dem Arm und legte mich vorsichtig auf's Bett.  
  
„Und du hatttest Angst, dass ich dich nicht liebe!" Flästerte Vegeta mir verführerisch ins Ohr. „Ich beweise die wie sehr ich dich liebe!"  
  
Er beugte sich über mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Wir verharrten eine lange Zeit so, bis Vegeta von mir ab ließ.  
  
„Bulma.....ICH LIEBE DICH!" flüsterte er mir liebevoll zu.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.  
  
„Ich dich auch Vegeta! Du machst mich zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt!" flüsterte ich ihm zu.  
  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Sein Herzschlag war so regelmäßig und hörte sich wunderbar an, dass ich nach einer Weile auf seiner Brust einschlief. Vegeta schute mich an und lächelte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Bulma!" flüsterte er, bevor er die Augen schloß und auch einschlief.  
  
~ +++~ ENDE ~+++~  
  
1 Bitte schreibt mir REVIEWS!!! Danke (  
  
TrunksBabyGirl 


End file.
